


love the taste of you (on my tongue)

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: All Changbin would have to do was ask softly, a small pout forming across his face, before he would get his mouth stuffed with as much of Woojin's cock that he could take in.





	love the taste of you (on my tongue)

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't any good but it popped into my head and I just had to write it.

Changbin has always had this want, or maybe need was a better way to describe it, that he thought was odd. Others found it odd as well but it's not like Changbin could really stop this needy urge he got. He always needed something in his mouth whenever he was stressed or upset. As a kid he always had the ears of his stuffed animals or his own fingers to turn to, as a teen he had gum and pens, but now as an adult small things couldn't curb this need. He needed something bigger and thicker in his mouth nowadays. 

Thankfully his boyfriend would give him just that. All Changbin would have to do was ask softly, a small pout forming across his face, before he would get his mouth stuffed with as much of Woojin's cock that he could take in. He didn't even need his face fucked, he would just need to lay with his cheek pressed against Woojin's thigh while he would suck gently on the heavy, thick cock that was settled on his tongue. Sometimes Woojin would let him indulge himself and let him go to Chan or Minho instead. Maybe Changbin is really spoiled because all it ever takes for him to get what he needed was a small whine as he asked and next thing he knew he would have someone's cock in his mouth; He guesses that's just the perk of being the baby of the hyung line. 

This need always hits him at the worst time though. It hits him whenever he's worked up, getting pissed, at not being able to get a beat exactly how he wants it. It comes to him when he just wants to lay down and sleep for days but he knows he has to finish writing those lyrics. It rears its ugly head whenever he can't get relaxed enough to actually fall asleep. It even washes over him on off days...like right now.

The brunet heaves a sigh as he throws down the pen that's in his hand, ignoring the sound it makes as it bounces off the desk and hits the floor. It's a free weekend for the group and he had been enjoying it up until an hour ago, he had gotten some ideas for a song in his head and just had to write them down. Now he can't even think if a single thing to write for it and it's pissing him off. He spins around in the desk chair he's sitting in, slumping back in it as he does so. Chan and Minho are cuddled up together on Chan's bed and watching a movie on Chan's laptop while Woojin is sat on Changbin's bed just messing on his phone. 

Everyone else was out doing their own thing for their time off; Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Seungmin had returned home for the weekend to see their families. Jisung and Felix had went out less than an hour ago to go meet up with Eric, Hyunjoon, and Sunwoo so they could go out to eat and see a movie. The hyung line had the dorm all to theirselves and honestly Changbin couldn't be anymore thankfully at the moment because he just needed something to help him unwind. The youngest slid out of the chair, the frame of the old, worn out thing squeaking at the sudden movement, before settling on his knees on the floor in front of his bed. Woojin glanced at him, looking him up and down, before he looked back at his phone.

Changbin whined softly at the older's actions because he knew what this was; Woojin liked to play this little game, he knew what Changbin wanted but he would never give it to him until the other would ask directly for it which took some time because Changbin would always be too embarrassed to ask. He was definitely too embarrassed to ask now because they weren't alone in the room. "Woojinnie hyung," He whispered softly and only earned a hum as an answer. He huffed as he reached up and shoved at one of Woojin's legs with both of his hands. Woojin sets his phone down, sitting up, at this and quirked a dark brow as he looked at the younger male.

Any confidence that the nineteen year old had left his body just because of the look his boyfriend was giving him. He slumped forward, fiddling with his thumbs, and just looked down at his lap. He only looked back up whenever Woojin grabbed onto his jaw, his grip light, and made him look back up to him. All Changbin could do was pout as he met Woojin's eyes. "What is it that you need baby," The older asked, running his free hand through the dark strands of Changbin's hair. 

Changbin turned his head to glance at the couple that was on the opposite side of the room, wanting to make sure they weren't listening or watching them even though they probably were, only to have the grip on his jaw tighten and the hand in his hair jerk his head back towards Woojin. He out right whimpered at the pain that spread through his scalp; his need to have something in his mouth only increasing. "What is it that you need," Woojin repeats, not letting up on his grips on his jaw and in his hair. "You know, Changbin whispered back. Woojin chuckles at the answer and Changbin pouted, his bottom lip trembling.

"You've actually got to say it for you to get it," Woojin states as he lets go of his hair and drops his hand from his jaw. The younger can't find a way to say the words so instead he just opts for pressing his face into Woojin's crotch, nosing along the outline of his semi-hard cock. "Binnie, if you don't say it I won't give you what you need," The older sighs and Changbin just whines, the sound high in his throat. "I want, need... just need...hyung's cock," he utters out, a blush spanning out across the apples of his cheeks as his stomach twists in embarrassment. "See it wasn't that hard," Woojin comments before he pulls his sweatpants down past his ass, holding his cock in front of Changbin's face. 

The brunet doesn't waste any time and takes as much of Woojin's cock that he can in his mouth, he takes in more than half much to his own delight. Woojin bites down on his bottom lip at feeling the hot, wet warmth that wraps around his cock but makes no move to fuck up into the younger's mouth. Changbin just sits on his knees, face resting against Woojin's thigh, and suckles on the thick cock that's rested in his mouth. The rapper is sure he could stay like this for hours, in this spaced out, blissed mindset as he swallows around Woojin's cock and reels in how it makes him feel. He even thinks he could fall asleep with the older's hardening cock in his mouth but he'll have to find that out another time. 

Right now he's getting inpatient, shuffling on his knees, as the taste of Woojin's pre-cum spreads across his tongue. He groans at the heady taste causing Woojin to hiss. Changbin swallows heavily before he lifts his head and starts to suck at his boyfriend's cock. Spit dribbles past the corners of bis lips and his chin as he bobs his head, taking in just a bit more of the singer every time his head goes down. It's only whenever Woojin hits the back of his throat that he stills his self.

He swallows around him, humming in amusement whenever he feels the thick cock twitch. He breathed slowly through his nose, willing his throat to relax as he tries to remain calm, before he slurps loudly. He manages to slurp back up some of the saliva that had tried to slip past his stretched lips before Woojin bucks his hips up. He gags at the action and pulls off right afterwards, not cause it scared him but because it turned him on and he just had to tell Woojin what he needed. "Fuck, baby, I'm sorry," Woojin states as he cups Changbin's face but the younger shakes his head at the apology. 

"I want...I want you to fuck my face hyung," He whispers because he's too shy to say it any louder. Woojin is obviously surprised by this, sputtering as he tries to find what he wants to say. "But Changbin I," He starts but never gets a chance to finish because Minho butts in. "If baby wants you to fuck his face then maybe you should," The dancer states. Changbin flushes because he had completely forgotten about the fact that the other couple was in the room with them. 

Changbin glances over at the couple and finds that Chan is sitting in Minho's lap, the older male squirming and whining, with Minho working a hand over his cock as he kisses and nips at the pale skin of Chan's neck. The fact that they had been watching Changbin suck Woojin's cock excites him probably more than it should. The youngest only looks back at Woojin whenever he runs a hand through his hair. "Is that really what you want," He asked softly and Changbin finds himself nodding. He's not nodding just because it is what he wants but he also wants to prove to his hyungs that he can be a good boy and handle it. 

"Okay," The oldest says softly before he pushes his self up off the bed. Changbin straightens up on his knees in front of him, his mouth watering just at the thought of getting what he wants. Changbin is spoiled, God he's so spoiled. He watches as patiently as he can as Woojin pushes his sweatpants down to rest around his thighs. "Pinch my thigh if it gets to be too much," He states before he taps the head of his cock against Changbin's lips; Changbin immediately parts his lips and lets him push his cock into his mouth. 

Woojin starts slowly just giving small, shallow bucks of his hips. Slow thrusts into his mouth that let the younger feel the weight of his cock on his tongue. Changbin isn't even getting half of Woojin's cock in his mouth though and it's irritating him. He knows that Woojin doesn't want to hurt him but Changbin wouldn't have asked for this if he thought Woojin was going to hurt him. So Changbin decides to take matters into his own hands by leaning his head forward just as Woojin pushes back into his mouth. 

Changbin gagged as soon as Woojin hit the back of his throat but it just made him moan. Woojin tried to slow down but Changbin was quick to wrap his hands around Woojin's thighs; It was his own way of letting the older know that this is exactly what he wanted. Spit dripped down his chin, hitting the hard wood floor under him and landing in his lap, soaking his jeans, as Woojin continued to fuck his face. He breath heavily through his nose as Woojin continued to either hit the back of his throat or slide down his throat. The sound of him whining through gags, Woojin grunting, and Chan whimpering from across the room echoed and bounced off the walls. 

"Fuck," Woojin groaned, his brows furrowed together, "I'm close." Changbin hummed around him and bobbed his head forward, relaxing his throat as best as he could. Woojin hesitated before he slowly eased his cock forward and down Changbin's throat. He didn't stop until Changbin's nose was nestled in his thin, wiry pubic hairs. It fell silent in the room as Woojin stilled, settled in Changbin's throat. The younger breathed as evenly as he could and focused on remained calm because if he freaked now he would choke and make himself sick. 

He could feel the muscles in his throat retract before the tightening back up every time he swallowed. He could feel Woojin's cock twitch and fuck, it turned him on so much; Pleasing Woojin like this and proving that he was capable of doing this because he was his hyung's good boy turned him on in a way that words couldn't describe. "Binnie," Was all Woojin could utter before he came. Woojin's cum was hot and thick as Changbin swallowed, milking as much as he could out of his boyfriend's cock. Woojin was slow as he pulled his cock out of Changbin's mouth, the younger whining through the mouthful of cum at the loss of heavy, thick cock in his mouth. 

Changbin watched Woojin tuck away his softened cock into his sweatpants after he pulled them up. He swallowed the last remaining cum that was in his mouth, shuddering at the taste that was left behind on his tongue. He rested his chin on Woojin's knee after the older male sat down on the edge of Changbin's bed. He pouted up at him before he glanced over at the other couple across the room. Minho still had Chan in his lap, still working a hand over his cock, but from how much of a mess Chan looked it seemed that the other had been edging him. 

Woojin grabbed a hand full over a the younger's hair and pulled his head back towards him. The rapper whined, the noise breaking off into a hiccupy gasp, as he looked back at the older. "Such a good baby," He stated making Changbin whimper. The oldest glanced over at the couple and then back at Changbin. "You're such a little cockslut. Do you wanna go be a cockslut for them," He asked and all Changbin was nod frantically. 

"Go be a good, little cockslut then."

Changbin was definitely spoiled but that was one of the many perk of being the baby cockslut of the hyung line.

**Author's Note:**

> welp...time to yeet myself into the sun.


End file.
